


Dad Panic

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Camping, Celestial Quill, Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Paternal Instinct, Protective Peter Quill, Realization, Scott Lang/Peter Quill parenting Cassie Lang| Celestialfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: The first time Cassie refers to Quill as 'Papa'.





	Dad Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/gifts).

It came out of nowhere, and to make things even more ironic, Quill responded naturally and without a second thought. He, Steve, and Bucky were helping chop some firewood for that evening's campfire (as the entire team was on a trip) while the rest were setting up tents for their weekend getaway. Some tried to convince Stephen to set everything up with his magic, but he of course refused and that had been the end of it. Whatever he said was always final so everyone knew better than to argue. Cassie and Diana were going to share a tent but she was having trouble, and that was when she asked Quill for help, knowing he had a few camping trips of his own in space. It wasn't the fact that she asked Quill for help though, it was _how_ she asked.

"Papa! Can you help me put mine and Dia's tent up?"  
He answered mid rip of the log he had half chopped. "Just a sec Cass. I'm almost done."

Of course it didn't process until everyone stopped to look at him and Quill had been mid swing on his final log. Cassie and Diana casually went back to try and wrangle their tent into standing until Quill helped them, and the man himself froze and stared into the distance with wide eyes. The only other person who wasn't staring because of the interaction was Scott, but that was because he was too busy watching Quill rip logs apart without breaking a sweat (much like Steve and Bucky). He may have been enjoying his own personal show as he helped Wanda put sandwiches together, but he was also very aware of what Cassie called the pirate and didn't even blink. He just went back to spreading mayonnaise on some bread.

"Uh...Quill?" Steve asks carefully and the celestial blinks as he lowers the axe to the ground.   
"Y-Yup?" Quill's voice _definitely_ didn't crack from nerves as he discarded the axe and ripped the log in half with his raw strength. Everyone ignored the weird noise that suspiciously came from Scott's location when he did that.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Totally fine. I'm gonna go help the girls now."

It only took Quill a couple of minutes to help Cassie and Diana with their tent, and once he finished with that and they thanked him, he walked away from the campsite until he was out of sight. Then he had his little panic attack. _Cassie saw him as a father figure_. That was definitely a bad thing, right? He had powers that he was still learning to control, his own father tried to use him as a freaking battery (and that was just a small part of Ego's insanity), and his relationship with Scott was risk enough. He didn't want to hurt him or Cassie, and besides, he would be a terrible parent. Quill may have helped raise Groot, but really, it was mostly Rocket. Quill was the uncle no one listened to and he was okay with that. 

Now there was a kid that threw him into the father role? Bad idea. Terrible idea. Quill was the last person that should have that title.

He groans and sits on a fallen log and places his head in his hands as he continues to freak himself out. Time passed as he lost himself in his own mind, and before he knew it, the snapping of a branch pulled him out of his trance and he found that it was late afternoon based off the position of the sun. His next reaction was to grab one of his blasters but Scott was the one that joined him on the log.

"You really _are_ freaking out over what Cassie said." He says with a bit of a smirk.  
"Pfft. I'm not-" He looks at Scott with a grin and it falls immediately when he finds his boyfriend looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "...yeah I'm totally freaking out."  
"Why?"  
"Why? WHY?! I'm totally not dad material! Mine tried to use me as a living battery, and Yondu always-" Quill motions wildly.  
"You're not them Quill." Scott interrupts. "And I hate to break it to you..." He pauses for a second then smiles. "Actually I love breaking it to you. That you've been already playing a dad to Cassie."  
"I have not! She's never called me Dad before!"  
"It's just a title at this point Spaceman. And yes you have. There was a couple months ago when you picked her up from school when she was sick and I was working. That incident at the mall with that punk ass that wouldn't leave her alone. You reacted first _and ran through the mall_ to help her. There was also-"  
Quill holds up a hand. "Wait...those are dad things?"  
Scott huffs. "Overprotective dad things. You're making me look bad." He stands back up a motions toward the direction of the campsite. "You already missed lunch. We better get back."

The celestial nods and moves to his feet as well, but stops Scott when he starts to head back by grabbing his hand. Curiosity fills hazel eyes when Scott looks back at him, and Quill _very gently_ grips the back of his neck as he dips his head down to kiss him. Scott still loved it when Quill grabbed his neck, but now that he had the scars, he always started out gently. If the younger didn't wince or make any noise of discomfort, then the space pirate would slowly tighten his grip. Quill was always conscious of the sensitivity of the raised skin, even when he went berserk.

When they pulled apart moments later for the sole reason that air was a necessity, Quill instead placed his forehead against Scott's for the continued intimacy. He uses his thumb to rub gentle circles into the younger's neck, letting some of his power flare in his hand to apply soothing heat and draw a quiet moan from Scott. Quill's free hand wraps around Scott and pulls him close, and smiles when he feels his boyfriend slowly relax into his ministrations.

"They bothering you sugar?" Quill whispers.  
"Hnnn...no. It still feels nice though." Scott mumbles. "Do you want me to talk to Cassie?"  
"...no...just...what do I do?"  
"What you've been doing."

Quill could do that. He's already been doing it, and really, now that he thought about it, he's been thinking of Cassie as his own for a while now. It was never a 'she was part of the package' kind of thing. At least not negatively. He loved Cassie and she meant the world to him too. Maybe that was why she could safely bring him back as well when he went berserk. Why Quill could see her whenever he was away. It was just recently that he discovered that he could use his powers to check in on Scott and Cassie, something they jokingly called the Celestial Gaze, but it was only them for now. He was practicing trying to look in on other members of the team too.

He had a moment of uncertainty with the gaze because he _did not_ want to accidently see something he shouldn't or didn't want to see (especially pertaining to Cassie), but that doubt quickly went away when he was temporarily blocked from looking in on her. His powers responded to his wish of not wanting to see her changing or something. Yikes. Of course, he didn't know that was the cause of his block so he panicked and called Scott and he had checked on his daughter, only to tell Quill she had been changing. Sure enough, when Quill tried again a few minutes later, he could see her again.

"Your stomach is telling me that you might need something to hold you over until dinner." Scott suddenly says, interrupting the Celestial's thoughts.  
"What?" Quill's stomach growls loudly. "Oh, yeah. I'm actually starving."  
Scott snorts. "Come on big guy. I think there's enough for another sandwich."

That was all Quill needed to hear to loosen his grip on Scott and follow him back to the campsite. Everything had been set up and everyone had found something fun or relaxing to do, while Sam and Steve were working on getting a fire going. For having military backgrounds, they were both having some trouble and it was amusing enough for Quill to make his sandwich and take a seat in one of the empty chairs around the fire pit. He watched them fail for a few more minutes until Sam finally got fed up and looked over at the celestial.

"A little help here?"  
"I'm having too much fun watching." Quill says with a grin after he swallows a bite of his sandwich.  
"Come on man. It's getting dark."  
"Yeah yeah..."

Quill wills a small white ember to form in his fingers and holds them to the kindling until a fire catches. He pulls his hand back and dismisses his light, nodding when Sam and Steve thank him, and returns his attention to his sandwich. Scott had wandered off once Quill made his small meal, so he was left with Stephen and Rhodey's company, whom had also taken a seat by the fire pit to read.

"Hey Porcupine! Can you shine a light over here for a minute?" Tony yells from the back of the small trailer.  
"I ain't your personal flashlight!" Quill yells back.  
"You will be if I can't find the actual flashlights!" Was the return and Quill looks at Stephen.  
"He couldn't look for them earlier?"  
"I reminded him three times. I could write it on the inside of his eyelids and he would still get distracted."

Quill groans and tosses his paper plate into the now roaring fire as he gets up and walks over to Tony. Again, he willed some light into the palm of his hand and they used it to look for the flashlights in the compartment of the trailer, but when they finally found them, some of them were out of juice. Quill was actually the one to bring up the idea that maybe his light could charge them, and Tony shrugged with the knowledge that in the worst case scenario, Quill could make a few portable lights to replace the flashlights that didn't work. 

It actually somehow worked for some, but others the batteries were too far gone for Quill to safely do anything with. Someone obviously forgot to replace the batteries and bring extras just in case. So flashlights went to the adults, a Quill's orbs of light were given to the kids. They dimmed to a very low level when set aside, but when one of the kids touched them, it would brighten just enough for them to see without disturbing others if they needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Everyone gathered near the fire once night fell, and dinner was made and eaten. The kids were looking forward to the smores though. Some of the adults too. Stephen lamented about the sugar intake but didn't stop any if it from being consumed because it was a tradition. He did stop Peter after his fourth one though. Harley had been the one to help Diana with hers instead of Cassie, since said teenager went looking for her sweater in one if the cars, but then she came back empty handed.

"Dad, I can't find my sweater."  
Scott looks up from his marshmallow. "Did you check your bag?"  
"Yeah. The car and my tent too."  
Quill stands up and retreats to his and Scott's tent momentarily to dig one of his sweaters out of his bag and rejoins everyone to hand it to Cassie. "Here. You definitely need it more than I do."  
Cassie smiles and takes it, pulling it on and zipping it up. Scott sniggers when the bottom of it reaches her thighs. "Thanks Papa."  
"Am I really that big?"  
"All muscle big guy. Eat your smore before I do." Scott replies.

Cassie takes her spot next to Diana and takes over helping the little girl so Harley can make his own, and Scott leans against Quill when he sits back down in their dual seating chair. The evening passes in conversations and more marshmallow desserts, the kids retiring to bed first, and then the adults slowly trickle to bed themselves over time. Scott had thrown his legs over the arm of the chair with his back against Quill's shoulder and fell asleep, the only movement he made was when he had to shift away from the fire. Quill quickly realized the heat was bothering his scars and used his powers in one of his hands to cool it and place against his boyfriend's neck. Scott didn't stir after that.

"You spoil him." Tony says quietly and Stephen smiles from beside the engineer.  
"He needs the attention. I think he was starting to feel a little lonely before you came." The sorcerer elaborates.  
Quill looks at the couple in surprise. "What? Didn't have someone to hang out with?"  
"Yes, but everyone had a regular someone to do things with. He only really had our drinking nights." Stephen replies. "Then you came. You became his regular person. His best friend."  
"Porcupine, you literally and figuratively lit up his life. I mean...he _was_ crushing on my wife for a while." Tony winces when Stephen smacks the back of his head for the reminder.  
"Oh man...Drax was right." Quill groans out, getting the couple to look at him curiously.  
"About what?" Tony asks as he throws a twig into the dying fire.  
"About...it was about dancing...nevermind. Forget it. I'm going to bed." The celestial mutters as he stands, disturbing Scott's sleep.  
"Don't forget your better half."  
"Oh haha...asshole."

Tony grins and Quill scoops up Scott who was too out of it to question anything and simply fell back asleep with his head against the god's shoulder. Quill was glad for times like these that he had the strength that he did, or getting Scott to their tent and onto their ait mattress would have been extremely difficult. He only bothered taking off their shoes before climbing into bed next to him. Usually he would have stripped them both down to their boxers but anyone could peek in on them, most likely Cassie if she needed something and he wasn't about to scar the poor girl.

"Your sweater..." Scott slurs out as he turns to curl into Quill's natural body heat.  
"What about it?"  
"That was a dad thing."  
The pirate chuckles softly. "Go back to sleep sugar."


End file.
